1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for forming a multilayer film comprising a white coating film, a light-iridescent coating film and a clear coating film. More particularly, the present invention relates to a process for forming a multilayer film of reduced thickness having improved properties such as surface gloss, surface smoothness, chipping resistance and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is already known to apply a white coloring coating containing a titanium dioxide pigment and an aluminum flake having a value of N 7 to N 9 in Munsell's color system, a light-iridescent coating, and a clear coating, and heat-curing the above-applied three coatings simultaneously (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,950). In the thus-formed multilayer film, a light passes through the clear coating film and the light-iridescent coating film, and the hue of the white coloring coating film provides a white-pearl-like or silver-pearl-like color decorativeness together with the metallic effect of the light-iridescent coating film. Furthermore, the resulting multilayer film has an improved hiding power and can have a smaller thickness; the intermixing between the white coloring coating film and the light-iridescent coating film can be prevented; and the resulting multilayer film can have improved properties (e.g. improved chipping resistance and surface smoothness).
The multilayer film formed by the above approach, however, is insufficient in white-iridescent appearance.